CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE
by Romsel
Summary: Siguiendo a un supuesto criminal, Harry cae en las manos de Draco Malfoy. El rubio no es malo, no es un Mortífago, solo es alguien, que quiere al moreno a su lado y para siempre. Historia Slash.


_**Aclaraciones:**_ Como todo el mundo lo sabe, Harry Potter y todo su mundo mágico es propiedad de JK Rowling y el único pago que recibo, son sus comentarios.

_**Advertencias:**_ Esta es una historia Slash, a quien no le guste le invito amablemente a salir huyendo de aquí y si por el contrario es lo que buscas, te doy cordialmente la bienvenida. Es una de mis historias **más** picantes y espero que luego de leerla aún respiren.

_**Pareja protagonista:**_ Harry / Draco

* * *

No sabía exactamente cómo demonios iba a salir de allí, no encontraba ninguna salida y nunca pensó en que iba a caer en un lugar así.

Hace poco más de una hora que se hallaba persiguiendo a un hombre que había atacado a otro cuando Harry salía del Ministerio de magia, vio como ese hombre había lanzado una maldición que aparentemente había matado al otro.

Harry se echó a correr tras el asesino que se había metido por donde había gran afluencia de gente y si Harry intentaba lanzarle una maldición había la posibilidad de que algún inocente salga herido.

Afortunadamente estaba en buena forma física y logró perseguirlo hasta un salón muy elegante y de gente exclusiva, vio como entró burlando la seguridad, Harry fue tras él diciéndole al guardia que era un Auror y este le dejó continuar.

Lo que vio allí le dejó mudo de la impresión, el lugar estaba iluminado por un juego de luces coloridas y la música era demasiado estridente, era difícil distinguir y reconocer a las personas.

Avanzó tratando de encontrarlo, y pronto se dio cuenta que todos allí eran chicos, chicos muy guapos, morenos, rubios, mulatos, de todas las razas y para todos los gustos.

Pero lo que en verdad le dejó casi sin respiración era que sobre el escenario estaban chicos vestidos con uniformes como el de un bombero, un sanador y hasta un tierno estudiante quienes se iban quitando poco a poco la ropa alentados por el griterío a su alrededor.

Al otro lado otros chicos completamente sin ropa se hallaban bailando descarada y alegremente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, trató de recomponerse y recordar porque estaba allí, caminó unos pasos más, ni siquiera un metro y ya había recibido un par de propuestas indecorosas.

Su respiración empezaba a ser errática, por donde miraba habían chicos que la pasaban demasiado bien, en un lado había un chico sin nada de ropa bailando y acariciándose mientras los que estaban a su alrededor lo devoraban con la mirada y buscaban tocarlo lo más que podían o lo que el chico se dejara sonriendo coquetamente.

Mas allá las cosas eran peores, un chico alto de melena castaña llevaba la camisa abierta y los pantalones desabrochados, como bailando mientras otro chico solo con una tanga le chupaba el miembro golosamente, otro se hallaba tendido sobre una mesa siendo penetrado mientras un tercero le bañaba en champaña y lamía la espalda y todo lo que quería.

Trató de desviar nuevamente su vista, que fue directo a un grupo de dos chicos se acariciaban y besaban mientras eran penetrados fuertemente, uno de ellos tenía un porta liga en su pierna y también algo que parecía ser una minifalda que estaba arrugada y levantada mostrando sus partes íntimas.

Necesitaba salir de allí lo más antes posible, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado acalorado y aunque olvidándose de la persecución, se abrió paso en medio de los chicos que bailaban y toqueteaban.

Estaba aturdido, no podía encontrar la maldita salida y por el contrario se encontró a otro grupo donde un jovencito muy bien parecido, de pelo negro corto, finas cejas y espesas pestañas, cuyos músculos se notaban ligeramente, estaba sentado desnudo en una silla mientras unos cinco más se masturbaban delante de él, el joven no dejaba de verlos, su manos acariciaba suavemente su intimidad, su respiración obviamente no podía ser normal teniendo toda aquella carne tan cerca.

Harry se preguntaba si aquel chiquillo llegaría por lo menos a la mayoría de edad y como podía dejar que aquellos hombres si bien jóvenes pero mayores que él, regaran por su joven rostro y cuerpo con semen.

- Es una iniciación - le susurró una voz al oído que lo hizo sobresaltar y girar para ver a quien le hablaba

- ... ¿¡Malfoy!?

- Hace mucho tiempo Potter - el rubio multimillonario Draco Malfoy estaba frente a él vestido de negro, completamente elegante, su pelo libre de gomina cayendo sobre su rostro le daba un toque sensual, su mirada era perturbadora, y su infaltable sonrisa de superioridad

- ... ¿Qué... que haces en este lugar?... - ambos tenían que acercarse para poder hacerse escuchar

- Lo mismo que tu...

- Yo no vine a... divertirme... estaba persiguiendo a alguien...

- ¿Trabajando horas extras Auror? ¿Y dónde está el criminal?

- Lo perdí, entró aquí y lo perdí de vista...

- Entonces supongo que ya que lo perdiste, te quedarás a beber algo... frio...

- No... No puedo... y tú... supongo que tu si viniste a divertirte...

- Soy dueño del lugar

- ¿Por qué no me extraña?

- Vamos Potter, te invito una copa

- Debo irme

- Solo una, prometo no emborracharte ni aprovecharme de ti - tenía un rostro angelical

- No estás tratando con una quinceañera a la que puedes embelesar Malfoy

- No me interesan las quinceañeras Potter

El rubio condujo a Harry hasta una de las habitaciones privadas subiendo las escaleras. En el interior del elegante cuarto esperaban dos chicos también jóvenes vestidos con camisas blancas y unos pantalones sumamente ajustados, tenían los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz. Ellos se encargarían de atenderlos durante la velada.

Draco dejó su saco al cuidado de uno de los chicos que estaban de pie en la puerta y Harry hizo lo mismo con su túnica.

Era un cuarto privado decorado exquisitamente, donde si se podía escuchar la conversación del otro sin necesidad de gritar y desde donde podía admirarse gran parte del lugar y los espectáculos que los asistentes y empleados daban, pero ellos no podían ver a los ocupantes de esa lujosa habitación.

Mientras Harry estudiaba el magnífico lugar, el rubio ordenó a uno de aquellos chicos que les trajera una botella fría de champaña, obviamente uno muy costoso. Y mientras esperaban Draco invitó al moreno a sentarse en el sofá que les permitía admirar el espectáculo del piso inferior, Harry aceptó pero prefirió llevar su mirada a su antiguo rival de colegio.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa dirigir un negocio de prostitución Malfoy?

- ¿Prostitución? No Potter, yo no dirijo tal cosa, esto es un salón de fiestas donde quien paga dispone de él para lo que quiera hoy puede ser una orgía universal y mañana un cumpleaños infantil. Aunque ese tipo de fiestas es poco frecuente, quien alquiló hoy el lugar es la tercera vez en la semana que organiza algo así, depende de mis ayudantes participar o no y si cobran por servicios extras es también decisión de ellos

- ¿Y tú eres el invitado de honor en estas celebraciones?

- Podría decirse, el tipo ese, me tiene mucho aprecio, si quiero disponer de su personal o invitados puedo hacerlo, y como habrás podido apreciar... hay muchos manjares para escoger - su voz sonaba insinuante

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con ritual de iniciación? - preguntó Harry tratando de ocultar darle la razón al rubio

- Eso justamente Potter, fíjate bien, lo primero es hacerle perder la timidez, primero dejar que él pida lo quiera hacer, provocarlo, él quería probar el sabor de otros, por eso lo están bañando en semen... luego le quitan el fluido de su cuerpo, lo hacen con la lengua hasta retirar la última gota... Escogen a, generalmente, al que lo tenga "más grande" las pantallas que ves alrededor se encenderán y entonces lo desvirgan en vista y presencia de todos...

- ¡¡Como pueden hacer algo así!!... me parece tan humillante, tan...

- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo San Potter de siempre... ¡No me digas que a tus 23 años aún eres virgen!

- ¡Eso no te importa Malfoy! - Draco sonrió, disfrutaba provocarlo, levantó su copa de champaña y se dispuso a brindar con Potter, mientras el camarero se ponía al lado del Auror esperando otra orden

- Por nuestro reencuentro - Harry con cierta reticencia, tomó su copa

Sus ojos miraban una de las pantallas, el cuerpo de aquel muchacho se estremecía y gemía sonoramente al sentir que alguien lo penetraba lentamente y pronto otro buscaba su boca.

Sentía nuevamente el calor en su rostro, por unos segundos se imaginó ser él a quien aquellos hombres tocaban y acariciaban, sacudió su cabeza queriendo alejar esos pensamientos, y ahora recién se preguntaba porque rayos había aceptado la invitación de Malfoy si jamás habían sido amigos.

Fue cuando sintió una mano atrevida palpar su entrepierna que salió de sus pensamientos, era la mano de Malfoy la que lo tocaba.

- Veo que no eres tan inmune como creíamos - sonrió triunfante

- ¡Suéltame! - alejó de un manotazo la mano de Malfoy quien se reía divertido

- ¡No me creas tan inocente Malfoy! no lo soy pero eso no te derecho a tocarme así

- Bueno si no quieres que sea yo...

Con otro gesto de su mano aquel chico, el camarero se acercó hasta el moreno de ojos verdes y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

- ¿Que pretendes?

- Vamos Potter, es un regalo, disfrútalo

- Ya te he dicho que...

- ¡Oh cállate por una vez en tu vida, olvida la moral y diviértete!

- No puedes obligarme Malfoy soy Auror y puedo arrestarte

- ¿Bajo qué cargos? Soy legítimo propietario de este lugar, tengo cada papel debidamente firmado y sellado por el Ministerio, no encontrarás drogas ni ninguna sustancia o poción ilegal y todos aquí somos mayores de edad por mucho que no lo parezcan puedes pedir documentos de identificación y veras que todo es legal, todos están aquí voluntariamente

La última táctica de Harry no había servido, se sentía incómodo a hacerlo en ese lugar, delante de Malfoy, el rubio estaba tranquilo, sonriente con las piernas cruzadas, su brazo apoyado al respaldo del sofá mientras que su otra mano sostenía su copa, sus ojos permanecieron fijos por unos segundos, reaccionó cuando aquel chico ya le había bajado la bragueta, y lamía su miembro.

Su cuerpo se había agitado, empezaba a gustarle, su cara mostraba placer. Rendido, se acomodó mejor en el sofá abriendo mas sus piernas dándole más comodidad a aquel chico, apoyó su cabeza al respaldo del sofá, cerró sus ojos, ese chico sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

La mano del Auror se enredó en el pelo del joven, mientras que Draco que miraba feliz y tranquilamente las reacciones del moreno empezaba a acariciar el pelo rebelde de Harry.

Gemía, tratando de controlar que no fuera muy fuerte. Pero de un momento a otro se había olvidado de todo, de quien era, de con quien estaba, hasta de la fuerza que sus gemidos alcanzaban, sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, miró al escenario allí se había montado toda una orgía, un solo chico era penetrado por otros dos, mientras compartía un beso con un tercero, algunos utilizaban látigos u otros juguetes, alguno vestía como mujer y se dejaba hacer, la escena se repetía o alteraba en algo en cualquier lugar al que miraba.

No iba a aguantar más, cerró nuevamente sus ojos mientras su cabeza volvía a reposar en el sofá, aquel chico había aumentado la velocidad, su cuerpo se arqueaba, estaba a punto de gritar cuando su boca se vio sellada por la de Draco, le besaba con fuerza y pasión, no podía resistir más...

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, su respiración aún era errática, aquel chico que había llegado a meterse toda la erección a su boca se encargaba de recoger hasta la última gota de semen mientras el rubio repartía besos cortos por su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con el responsable que le había hecho gemir, su sorpresa fue grande cuando miró arrodillado entre sus piernas a quien había estado persiguiendo.

- Te presento a Michael - dijo Draco

- Mucho gusto Señor Harry Potter

Harry no sabía qué hacer o decir.

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que sucede aquí, Malfoy?

- Ya te lo dije fue un obsequio para ti

- Este es el hombre que estaba persiguiendo ¡el que asesinó!...

- ¿Asesinar? Yo no asesiné a nadie Señor Potter... - afirmó mientras se relamía los labios traviesamente

- ¡Te vi hacerlo!

- Michael es un chico travieso, a veces desobediente pero no es un asesino Potter

- ¡Te dije que lo vi matar a alguien!

- ¿Cómo era el "asesinado"?

- Era...

- ¿De casualidad como yo?- preguntó el segundo chico que hacía de guardia quitándose la máscara

- Si... - Harry estaba algo pálido

- Pues a mí no me parece que sea un muerto o un fantasma Potter - se le tenía que salir el tono burlón en cualquier momento a nuestro rubio

- Creo que no me siento bien - cerró sus ojos

- Pobre Potter, déjame explicarte, él es Andrés - señaló al que atendió al moreno - La pareja de Michael - mostrándole al otro chico - A ellos les gusta jugar, representar todo tipo de papeles, son estrellas de la actuación y el juego de hoy era poner un anzuelo, una carnada, un supuesto asesinato para atraer a un Auror hasta aquí...

- ¿Una trampa? ¿¡Me tendiste una trampa para que yo viniera a este sitio!?

- Exacto

- ¿Y para que querías que viniera?, pudimos vernos en cualquier parte sin necesidad de todo esto - intentaba arreglarse

- ¿Hubieras aceptado una invitación de Draco Malfoy?

- Posiblemente no

- Ahí tienes el porqué

- De acuerdo, tu ganas, ya estoy aquí ahora dime para que querías verme

- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mientras disfruta de tu regalo

- ¡Malfoy no vine a eso yo!...

Pero una vez más Harry se quedó con la palabra en la boca, Michael le estaba besando el cuello y su mano volvía a acariciar su miembro. Era inútil tratar de detenerlo y hablar con el rubio, Draco también estaba ocupado, Andrés se había sentado en las piernas del rubio y este le acariciaba su virilidad endurecida por encima de la ropa mientras compartían un beso.

El siempre Gryffindor terminó rindiéndose ante las atenciones del joven, nuevamente se hallaba envuelto en la bruma causada por el placer. Además sería tonto de su parte querer salir de allí, estaba seguro que no podría llegar a la puerta con su ropa puesta, y además no lo negaba se sentía demasiado bien.

Sus gafas y su ropa pronto había desaparecido, nuevamente se había olvidado de todos los que estaban allí a parte de él y del joven que lo atendía, la vergüenza que una vez sintió se esfumó completamente.

El chico detuvo sus caricias para poder ponerse de pie y poder quitarse la ropa mientras Harry lo contemplaba ya empalmado. Tanto el rubio y Andrés sonreían, sabían que Michael era todo un exhibicionista.

- Es un chico malo, le gusta hacer sufrir a sus presas... alguien debería darle un castigo - dijo el rubio de forma sugerente

Harry escuchó lo que Malfoy le dijo, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en las manos de Michael que tardaban demasiado en bajar la ropa interior.

Potter no estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo de esa manera, se levantó dando muestra que era más alto y mas fornido que ese muchacho, le agarró por la nuca y le plantó un beso que hizo jadear a todos los que se hallaban en esa habitación.

Regó besos por todo el cuerpo juvenil, dio pequeñas mordidas, su lengua saboreó esa piel tan bien cuidada.

Sin más preámbulos y con una pasada de su mano vació toda la mesa de fino y frio cristal y el pecho del muchacho fue a parar sobre ella, Harry esparció besos por toda sus espalda, masajeó con firmeza sus nalgas buscando la entrada a ese cuerpo, fue Andrés quien se acercó a Harry, a quien regaló un beso mientras su mano bañada en lubricante masajeaba el pene de Potter.

Michael gimió placenteramente al sentir su cuerpo invadido, Harry le agarraba firmemente las caderas, separándole las nalgas, las penetraciones eran lentas pero profundas por un corto tiempo, Harry aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, era demasiado con la visión que tenía desde allí, y escuchar a ese muchacho pedirle más, fue suficiente para hacerle llegar a un orgasmo arrebatador.

Agradeció a Michael con un beso en su hombro mientras salía de él, cuando otras manos llevaron a Harry hasta el sofá mientras Andrés besaba y le ponía una bata al agotado pero feliz de su amigo y lo llevaba afuera del cuarto dejando solos al rubio Slytherin y al Auror.

Unos labios ya viajaban por su pecho, succionaban uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro era pellizcado por unos dedos. Harry podía sentir la piel ya desnuda de Draco rozándole.

Se hallaba cansado pero tal parece que el rubio no lo dejaría descansar hasta conseguir lo que quería. Los labios de Draco tomaron los de Potter, un beso suave y sin prisas, Harry correspondía, esa noche el moreno ya no ponía resistencia a nada.

Luego de hacerle beber un poco mas de champaña, sus manos recorrían la piel morena sin dejar un centímetro sin explorar, sin saborear, mucho tiempo había deseado poner sus aristocráticas manos sobre ese cuerpo, antes solo podía contemplarlo desde lejos y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Su lengua paseaba por esos bien formados abdominales, hundiéndola en su ombligo, podía sentir como Potter se estremecía, como volvía a gemir y lo miraba con deseo, sus labios entreabiertos.

Draco volvió a tomar su boca, esta vez con más ansias, Harry acariciaba la espalda del rubio, subiendo y bajando, tan suave, tan deliciosa. Potter lamía y chupaba el cuello del rubio para luego regresar a su barbilla y nuevamente sus labios.

Draco se situó entre las piernas del león, sus manos seguían avanzando y acariciando y besando, los muslos tan firmes del moreno, Harry mantenía su vista en lo que Draco le hacía, no podía despegar sus ojos verdes de los grises, el rubio movía su lengua alrededor de la nueva erección del moreno y antes que este diga algo Draco ya tenía en su boca todo el pene de Harry.

Minutos después Potter se hallaba sentado sobre los muslos de Draco con las piernas abiertas, besándolo, frotando erecciones por unos instantes y luego la mano del moreno se adueñó del miembro del rubio acariciándolo vigorosamente mientras las manos de Draco continuaban acariciando las nalgas de Potter, y su lengua degustaba la de Harry sin que sus labios se tocaran.

Potter levantó sus caderas apoyando las rodillas en el sofá mientras Malfoy acomodaba su pene para poder entrar en Harry, el moreno descendió suavemente disfrutando de la sensación de ser invadido, se movió suavemente al principio, sus manos se agarraban de los hombros del rubio, subía y bajaba.

Las manos de Draco sostenían a Harry por la cintura ayudándole en el movimiento sumado a que él también se movía hundiéndose en Harry lo más posible.

Fue poco el tiempo que ambos disfrutaban de la maravillosa sensación, Harry ocultó su rostro en el recodo del cuello de su compañero, lamiendo chupando. Draco gritó cuando el orgasmo le llegó y Harry le dejaba una marca en su cuello.

El moreno continuó allí, contemplando al rubio que había quedado exhausto, sus dedos viajaron por el pecho del rubio, recogiendo los fluidos que él había derramado sobre él para llevarlos a los labios del Slytherin, Draco lamió los dedos del moreno y este deseó nuevamente aquellos labios.

Harry Potter se vestía sin siquiera mirar al rubio y menos hablarle, Draco también se vestía pero a diferencia del moreno no ocultaba su felicidad.

- Quiero verte de nuevo Potter

- No Malfoy, ni mañana, ni nunca más

- ¿A que le tienes miedo Auror?

- Ten por seguro que a ti no es

- ¿Entonces porque no quieres verme de nuevo?

- Mira Malfoy, yo llevo una vida muy distinta a la tuya, yo no suelo comportarme como hoy lo hice, no sé que me pasó, quizás me emborraché demasiado o me pusiste algo en la bebida

- ¡Ni lo uno ni lo otro!, apenas y te has tomado dos copas ni siquiera llenas y no soy de los que se aprovechan o drogan. ¡Tú lo hiciste porque quisiste, actuaste por tu cuenta, tuviste a Michael porque lo deseabas y tuviste relaciones conmigo porque siempre quisiste que fuera yo quien te poseyera, no lo niegues, cumplí tus deseos Harry!

- ¡¡Tú no sabes nada de mi o mis deseos Malfoy, hace años que no nos vemos...!!

- Y a pesar de esos años tú seguías deseándome Potter, pero nunca quisiste reconocerlo, en el colegio siempre te quedabas viéndome cuando creíste que no me daba cuenta, y aquella vez no pusiste resistencia cuando te acorralé en las duchas y te besé... lástima que no me permitiste avanzar, prácticamente saliste huyendo

- Eso fue en el colegio Malfoy, hace seis años, las cosas son distintas, te deseaba lo reconozco pero era solo un chico con las hormonas alteradas

- ¿Y que eras hoy?

- Voy a casarme Malfoy

- Aún no le has pedido matrimonio

- Llevo la sortija de compromiso en el bolsillo de mi túnica, se lo pediré esta misma noche

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cargándola sin decidirte a hacerlo? Sabes que no puedes

- No importa lo que digas, se lo pediré en cualquier momento...

- ¿Crees que te aceptará? ¿Qué está dispuesta a soportar tus llegadas tan tardes por las noches, el que seguramente canceles alguna cena por salir de viaje urgente o porque salgas a tomar una copa con tus amigos o quizás alguien más?

- Me caso Malfoy y no por ello voy a ser un prisionero

- Bien sabes que ella te cela por todo, no entiendo como la soportas, ni siquiera permite que te acerques a Granger, yo tampoco lo haría pero no porque piense que tienes una aventura con ella sino porque es una simple sangre sucia

- Es celosa si ¡pero al menos respeta a mis amigos!

- ¡Sabes que no es cierto!, ¡ella los odia!

- ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Acaso me andas vigilando?

- No soy Auror, pero también tengo mis propios métodos para averiguar lo que me interesa

- ¿Vas a decirme que yo te intereso?

- Si no fuera así no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias para atraerte y seducirte, entiéndelo Harry no hay nada mejor para ti que una serpiente como yo - Draco le acariciaba la mejilla a Harry intentando hacerle entender esas palabras

- Esto no puede ser Malfoy...

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Recuerda quien eres y recuerda quien soy!

- ¡¡Sé perfectamente quienes somos pero eso no es un impedimento para que haya algo entre nosotros, ya no estamos en el colegio, no hay rivalidades entre casas, se supone que ya hemos madurado a excepción de la comadreja seguramente!! ¡¡Mi nombre está limpio como sabrás, si es eso lo que temes, que tu reputación se arruine por salir conmigo!! ¿O es que tienes algún problema porque ambos somos hombres? Aunque por lo sucedido creo que me equivoco...

- No me importa que se enteren que soy bisexual, tampoco temo que mi reputación se arruine, creo que ese sería más un inconveniente para ti

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?

- Hace varios años que nos conocemos pero no sabemos casi nada uno del otro, tú sabrás más de mí por todo lo que han publicado en las revistas y periódicos pero muchas cosas no son ciertas y puedes llegar a decepcionarte...

- ¿Y crees que sobre mi han dicho la verdad? ¿Crees que en verdad me he casado ya cinco veces? ¿Qué tengo hijos regados por el mundo? ¿Qué soy tan ambicioso como para quitarle su hogar a mi madre?

- Adiós Malfoy

- ¡Espera Potter!, piénsalo, al menos un par de días, cuando tengas una respuesta... esta tarjeta te permitirá el acceso al lugar a la hora que quieras... también a mi despacho... avísame si mantienes firme tu decisión de casarte con ella y no insistiré mas

- Lo pensaré y te lo pondré más fácil, no volveré si mi decisión no ha cambiado pero te mandaré un mensaje

Poco más de un mes había pasado desde entonces y Draco Malfoy seguía esperando alguna noticia de ese maldito de Harry Potter, las revistas decían que los preparativos para la boda del héroe del mundo mágico seguían adelante, pero él seguía esperando la nota que dijo que le mandaría.

Se acabó. Él era un Malfoy y no se rebajaría a ir y rogarle a Potter que no se casara, si Potter era un necio que no se daba cuenta de que al casarse con esa zorra su vida sería un calvario, pero si así lo quería, pues que lo sea.

Días después, un nuevo artículo salía en la prensa, la novia del héroe se veía asediada por los periodistas intentando aclarar un rumor acerca de que la chica estaba ya casada y tenía dos hijos a los que dejó por ir con el héroe del mundo mágico. Naturalmente ella lo negaba.

Estaba a punto de salir rumbo a uno de los bares más exclusivos de la ciudad, cuando un par de hombres ingresaron sin siquiera llamar. Esos hombres terminaron cercándolo y atrapándolo. Minutos después Draco era sacado de su oficina inconsciente y sin que nadie los viera.

Cuando abrió los ojos y estudió el lugar donde estaba, no hubo nada que reconociera, era una habitación, su ropa estaba intacta aunque seguramente su varita ya no estaba con él y sus manos estaban esposadas a su espalda.

No quedó otra que esperar a que alguien fuera a verlo, aunque su mente trataba de recordar a aquellos que alguna vez lo habían amenazado, pudiera ser que ahora estuviera en manos de Mortífagos prófugos que quisieran cobrarse su traición. No pudo evitar estremecerse, eso no sería nada bueno.

Tiempo después dos chicos vestidos de negro, su rostro cubierto por una máscara se le acercaron y por más intentos, amenazas e insultos que le dedicó, no obtuvo nada de información, es más aquellos enmascarados no decían absolutamente una palabra.

Forcejeó luchando por liberarse pero esos dos lo sujetaban con firmeza, le quitaron el abrigo dejándolo con solo el pantalón ajustado y su camisa blanca desabrochándole un par de botones. Draco les ordenó que lo soltaran y en respuesta le vendaron los ojos, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos fue colocado de rodillas al centro de una cama, aun con las manos atadas a su espalda.

Ambos chicos le dedicaron un par de caricias que Draco no aceptó, y una vez más intentó moverse, pero no lo consiguió, ninguno de sus músculos obedecía. Estaba a merced de quien quiera fuera su o sus secuestradores.

Esos dos se retiraron cerrando la puerta, al rubio no le quedó otra que esperar y poco tiempo después escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia él, trató de moverse, de decir algo pero ahora notó que ni siquiera tenía voz, solo salían jadeos de su garganta.

El rubio notó como esa persona se ponía de rodillas delante de él y como una mano suave y varonil llegaba a su cuello, subía lentamente por su mejilla, acariciándole.

Sus labios fueron delineados por los dedos de ese hombre, quería apartarse, y sin embargo esas caricias tan delicadas le hacían estremecer al grado de inquietarlo.

La camisa blanca iba siendo desabotonada, al poco tiempo quedó abierta y entonces pudo sentir esos dedos apretando sus pezones, masajearlos hasta endurecerlos, y luego unos labios que se posaban suavemente en su cuello besándole, y continuar el recorrido por su pecho apenas rozándole, esos labios llegaron hasta su mentón, sus mejillas, su oreja y una mano rodeando la cintura del prisionero, tocando un poco más, desabrochando los botones del pantalón del rubio sin que este protestara.

Por unos instantes el secuestrador se alejó y contempló a su presa, se relamió sus labios, esta noche iba a marcarlo para siempre, iba hacerlo suyo y de esa forma hacerle saber al rubio cuánta razón tenía.

Draco empezaba a ponerse más nervioso, sabía que ese hombre lo estaba mirando, se sabía deseado, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin remedio a sus atenciones, ya había dejado escapar gemidos desde que los labios de su secuestrador tocaron su piel, y tembló cuando cada botón de su pantalón fue abierto.

Ese hombre lo estaba poniendo más nervioso no porque tuviera miedo sino porque esas caricias de ese desconocido le eran muy agradables, ojalá y ese hombre fuera Harry, pensó.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza al sentir algo helado que recorría desde su barbilla, paseándose por su pecho, bajando y rodeando su ombligo juguetonamente. El hielo fue retirado y el secuestrador lo sustituyó por su lengua, deteniéndose en los pezones. Draco gimió de nuevo esta vez más fuerte.

Se dio cuenta que había recuperado su voz pero antes de intentar pronunciar una palabra sus labios ya eran besados y una lengua ya jugaba con la suya. Aquel sabor le era familiar, no era la primera vez que besaba esos labios ¿Acaso soñaba? ¿Podría ser él?

Correspondió al beso con más intensidad, entregándose en ese beso, las caricias se hicieron más profundas y pasionales, Draco ladeó su cuello para que ese hombre tuviera total acceso, lamió, besó y mordió ligeramente allí donde al rubio le gustaba. Si, en el mismo lugar donde antes le había marcado.

- ¡Harry! - gritó Draco

- Hola rubio - contestó sensualmente al oído de su amante

Y como premio recibió un delicioso y ardiente beso, el moreno liberó sus manos pero dejó la venda en su lugar y Draco no protestó, estaba tan contento de que fuera Harry quien lo secuestrara que le permitiría a su moreno hacerle lo que quisiera.

Harry continuó retirando el pantalón al Slytherin, bajándolos despacio El rubio se recostó de espaldas, esperando a que el moreno continuara.

Las manos del chico de ojos verdes, quedó un instante contemplando las buenas piernas del chico de ojos grises, las acarició con adoración, regó besos desde sus pies, subiendo por sus muslos, mientras que Draco sonreía y disfrutaba del romanticismo del moreno.

Jadeó cuando el rostro de Harry estuvo demasiado cerca de la intimidad de su chico, deleitándose con su aroma, inhalando y exhalando provocando en Draco un gran estremecimiento.

- Harry...

Una vez más sus palabras se vieron interrumpidlas cuando Harry besó la punta de su erección, le recorrió entera con su lengua, una y otra vez hasta que decidió meterla en su boca. Chupando lentamente, acostumbrándose, deleitándose con las reacciones de Draco.

Harry volvió a tomar posesión de los labios del rubio y este llevó las manos alrededor del cuello del moreno, enmarañando sus manos en el pelo negro, atrayéndolo lo más posible hacia si mientras empezaba un roce intenso de caderas. Al cabo de un momento Draco aún con ojos vendados se incorporó y empezó a deshacerse de la ropa superior que llevaba el moreno.

Harry bajó de la cama para poder quitarse el resto de su ropa pero Draco lo atrapó entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa traviesa deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno descubriendo su dureza por encima de los pantalones. Con la misma sonrisa picaresca empezó a abrir el botón y bajar la cremallera, deslizarlos hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, aprovechando toda ocasión para tocar al moreno.

Tomó el miembro del león, acariciándolo traviesamente con sus manos, sonriendo complacido de tener todo esa carne para él y poco después se arrodilló y lo tomó con su boca, esta vez era Harry quien no podía ni quería contener los gemidos, su rubio le hacía un magnífico trabajo, Harry le acariciaba el pelo mientras las traviesas manos masajeaban las nalgas del león.

Draco se encargó de humedecerlo concienzudamente, se detuvo y levantó su rostro hacia donde estaría el rostro del moreno pero no dijo una palabra.

Harry lo entendió lo besó y volvió a recostar al rubio abriéndole las piernas.

Harry intentó prepararlo pero Draco ya no quería esperar, se acomodó una almohada bajo las caderas mientras Harry permaneció de rodillas, sujetó a Draco por los tobillos y comenzó a penetrarlo con firmeza, suspirando, gimiendo, disfrutando de la estrechez de su hermoso amante.

Harry miraba con deseo el cuerpo de Draco que se mecía al compás de sus embestidas, la boca de Draco entreabierta pidiendo con gemidos que Harry lo hiciera suyo, que tomara todo de él.

Y Harry gustoso aceptó todo lo que el rubio le entregaba al mismo tiempo que le transmitía su amor y le entregaba su vida. Poco tiempo después Harry pronunciaba el nombre de Draco con total adoración, al mismo tiempo que su esencia bañaba el interior de su rubio y este gritaba sintiéndose inmensamente lleno y feliz de recibir aquello que Harry le regalaba.

Harry descansaba mientras abrazaba a su chico que reposaba sobre su pecho, aún tenía la venda puesta.

Con cuidado Harry le liberó de esa tela y los ojos del rubio se abrieron, acostumbrándose a la luz.

En silencio, Draco llevó su mano al pelo rebelde del moreno acarició un par de mechones, esa misma mano se dirigió hasta la cicatriz dibujándola, bajándola luego por la nariz y los labios del moreno. Harry agarró esa mano y besó su palma y nuevamente sus labios. Harry iba a decirle algo pero alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

- ¿Quién será?- preguntó el rubio algo molesto, mientras Harry se ponía una bata e iba hacia la puerta, dispuesto a maldecir a quien osó interrumpirles

- ¡Servicio a la habitación!

- ¿Pediste algo? - preguntó el rubio, apoyándose en la cabecera y cubriéndose lo necesario...

- No que yo recuerde

En cuanto el moreno abrió la puerta, alguien entró a toda velocidad por su lado y antes de que pudiera siquiera ver quien se había tirado sobre su rubio, fue derribado por alguien más.

- ¡¿Ya se lo dijiste verdad?! ¡Ya se lo has pedido!

- ¿Michael?

- ¡Andrés bájate! - gritaba el rubio intentando deshacerse de los besos, abrazos y felicitaciones de Andrés

- ¿¡Le dijiste que si verdad!? ¡Lo has aceptado! ¿Pedimos champaña?

- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó el rubio sin entender que pasaba

- ¡Aun no se lo has dicho! - dijo Michael levantándose y adoptando una postura ofensiva

- ¡Iba a hacerlo cuando interrumpieron!

- ¡Ups!

- ¿Decirme que? - preguntó el rubio. Harry esperaba que tanto Andrés como Michael se fueran pero a juzgar las posturas de ambos, era obvio que ninguno se iba a mover de allí

- Draco... - había preparado una petición muy tierna y romántica, pero en ese momento no se acordaba de lo que iba a decir así que simplemente buscó en su túnica, sacó la cajita aterciopelada, la abrió, se la ofreció al rubio y simplemente preguntó: - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todo el mundo allí contenía la respiración.

- Yo... ¡No debería! ¡No! - y ninguno de los presentes lo creía.

- Por... ¿por qué?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Me dejaste esperando por tu nota un mes y más! ¡Un maldito mes y dos semanas! - estalló Draco levantándose, jalando la sábana tirando al muchacho que estaba sentado sobre ella para poder envolverla alrededor de su cintura - ¡¡Pero que te has creído tu?! ¿¿Qué no tengo pretendientes?? ¡¡Qué te esperaría?? ¡¡Qué esperaría a que tú te dignaras a aparecerte, secuestrarme, cogerme y luego pedirme matrimonio como si nada?? ¡Ah! ¡Pero ahora recuerdo que ni siquiera fuiste tú quien me secuestró! Dime Potter ¡¿A quienes mandaste para que me trajeran atado y amordazado hasta aquí?! - a estas alturas Harry ya estaba contra la pared, Draco muy cerca, con las manos en la cadera y mirándolo amenazadoramente. Mientras Michael y Andrés intentaban huir silenciosamente, ya sabían que cuando su jefe gritaba era mejor tocar la retirada - ¡¡Quietos ustedes dos!!

- ¿No prefieren estar solitos?

- ¿Acaso no tienen algo que contarme antes de irse?

- Eh...

- Draco... escúchame por favor... - intervino el moreno antes que el rubio maldijera a los jóvenes

- Habla

- No pude pedirle que nos casáramos, discutimos y tuve que salir de viaje antes de terminar con nuestra relación, mientras, ella había encontrado la sortija en mi túnica y se encargó de dar la noticia a toda la prensa. Cuando volví me enteré que tenía casi todo listo para nuestra boda y aunque no era el modo en el que quería decírselo... le dije que esa sortija no era para ella

- ...No creo que eso te haya salido barato

- Puedo asegurártelo - se frotó la mejilla recordando la bofetada que recibió - No quiso renunciar a mí, pero afortunadamente unos amigos me ayudaron - ambos miraban a Andrés que sonreía mientras su novio que le abrazaba orgullosamente

- ¿El es el supuesto marido abandonado con dos hijos?

- Si...

- No contestaste mi pregunta, dime, ¿Creías que te esperaría para siempre Harry? - pero antes de que el moreno dijera algo, Draco contestó - Lo haría Harry... como hasta ahora lo he hecho...

Draco le besó tiernamente, todos estaban emocionados, Andrés parecía que lloraba (fingida y exageradamente) mientras se aferraba más a su novio. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

- Entonces...

- ¡Si quiero casarme contigo bombón!

Harry le colocó el anillo y los brazos de Draco rodearon su cuello, sus labios nuevamente tomaron posesión de los suyos, mientras las manos del moreno sujetaron la cintura de su prometido.

La mirada de Draco se tornó traviesa, sin soltarlo retrocedió hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama y Harry sobre él tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos para no dejar todo su peso sobre el chico de ojos grises y continuar besándolo.

- Aun no me has dicho algo muy importante - canturreó el Slytherin

- Creí que lo sabías

- Lo sé, pero quiero escucharte decirlo

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

- Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida

- Ya te dije que acepto

- Y...

- ¿Si?

- Tienes razón... No hay nada mejor para un león como yo que una serpiente como tu...

- Gracias... - sonrió satisfecho - Harry... ¿Por qué no me secuestraste personalmente? así podías haberte aprovechado y hacerme cositas malas hasta hacerme gritar... - dijo mientras su mano acariciaba inocentemente sus pectorales

- No estés tan tranquilo rubio - Harry se levantó y se quitó el albornoz para luego dirigirse al cajón del velador, Draco jadeó tan solo con ver a su escultural moreno completamente desnudo - Voy a hacerte gritar y gemir porque ahora voy a hacerte esas cositas malas que seguramente tu mente pervertida ya está pensando...

- ¡Yo no tengo una mente pervertida! - gritó incorporándose y tratando de parecer indignado - ¡Oh Merlín! - gimió el rubio cuando vio que Harry tenía en su mano unas bolas chinas, su respiración comenzaba a ser errática mientras Harry se acercaba depredadoramente jugueteando con ese objeto. Nunca creyó que su moreno conociera esas cosas, complacido y excitado Draco se quitó la sábana y se acomodó abriendo sus piernas y dispuesto a disfrutar de todo lo que Harry le haría.

**FIN**


End file.
